


Fate Finds A Way: Deleted Scenes

by my_morning_straightjacket



Category: Dani Ramos x Grace Harper - Fandom, Drace - Fandom, Grace Harper x Dani Ramos - Fandom, Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_morning_straightjacket/pseuds/my_morning_straightjacket
Summary: Here are some scenes I planned on putting into my story Fate Finds A Way but obviously decided against in the end since the story had enough going on but I still wanted to share them so here they are!
Relationships: Dani Ramos & Grace Harper, Dani Ramos/Grace Harper, Drace - Relationship, Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. The Course Of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident between Dani and a fellow soldier, Grace and Dani's relationship is put on the rocks and Dani fears that the dynamic of their relationship will change forever...

Major Micheal Stilton - what an asshole. He has been flown over from Ohio for several weeks to help with the logistics but ever since he’s been here, he’s been nothing but smiles and heart eyes for the Commander and Grace HATES it. He’s not a completely terrible looking man - chocolate brown hair, grey eyes, perfect, white smile, chiseled jaw, muscular, tall, and an infectious laugh. However, he can be quite cocky and arrogant - something nobody stands for in the Resistance but for some reason, Major Stilton has been able to get away with it and Grace boils it down to because he’s a Major. How he became a Major with his attitude Grace doesn’t know. Perhaps he got big-headed when he became a Major? Who knows? But it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that he is here and he is annoying the shit out of Grace every time she sees him and _especially_ when she sees him with Dani whom of which he tries to flirt with and impress but Dani doesn’t take the bait. She’s not interested and if she’s being honest, the man annoys her quite a bit, too.

Dani doesn’t have time for games and flirting. The only person she lets her guard down around is Grace and Sarah respectively. Grace is the only woman Dani likes to flirt with her and play around with her. Besides, Dani was never attracted men to begin with so Major Stilton doesn’t stand a chance. Not when Dani has a gorgeous, handsome, cute, amazing, perfect girlfriend who meets every single one of her needs and whom Dani is in love with and has been in love before Judgement Day even began. Nobody holds a candle to Grace but unfortunately, the blonde can’t help but get annoyed when the man constantly tries to charm the pants off of Dani and Grace more often than not thinks literally. The thought makes her stomach churn but she trusts Dani and once she settles in her mind that Dani loves her, she’s fine.

“Officer Harper,” Dani calls out, causing Grace to put down her rifle and approach the Commander.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I want you to meet me in my office in an hour sharp for your next mission briefing.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she nods.

Dani knows Grace is simply being formal because of the other soldiers in the area but sometimes, it really turns Dani on. She has no idea why but it just does.

“Also, Commander…” Grace looks over her shoulder and sees the other soldiers are busy concentrating on their weapons. “Are we still on for our date tonight?” She whispers.

“Absolutely,” Dani smiles. “I’ll bring the meals to my quarters since I’m passing through on my way back.”

“Okay. Do you need me to get anything?”

“Just yourself,” she winks, and Grace flushes.

She knows that look when she sees it and suddenly, Grace wants the day to hurry up because tonight is going to be amazing. They don't get many of them but when they do, date nights always end well. 

“I’m looking forward to it, Commander. Just don’t work yourself too hard, okay?” Grace insists with her cute, puppy eyes that always melt Dani’s heart.

“I won’t. I just have meetings for the rest of the day - nothing strenuous.”

“Good. You need an easy day.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Someone’s got to look after you,” she winks.

“True. Anyway, back to it, Officer.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grace finishes with a nod and returns to her station with Dani taking a quick moment to admire her girlfriend’s figure in her black cargo pants and tank top.

~

“Commander Ramos?”

Dani lifts her head from her paperwork to see Major Stilton peering his head from around the corner.

“Yes, Major - come in.”

“Here are the reports you asked for, ma’am.”

“Thank you. You can put them on the desk there.”

The man puts the documents on the edge of the table and proceeds to gaze at the Commander. Her face is stern since her concentration is high but she is beautiful nonetheless.

“Is there something else, Major?” Dani prompts, noting his elongated stare.

“I, ah… I was wondering what the policy is of relationships within the Resistance.”

Dani swallows but the Major doesn’t notice, thankfully. A million things race through Dani’s mind right now, the main one being is does he know about her and Grace, and if so, will he use that against them? But the Commander sports a stoic face and puts her pen down, leaning back in her chair.

“Why do you ask, Major?”

“I was simply curious that was all. It’s not something we’ve ever discussed within the Resistance.”

“That’s because there aren’t really any rules against it. You can be with whom you like as long as it doesn’t affect your duties. I know our ultimate mission is to defeat Legion and survive in the meantime but that doesn’t mean we can’t form relationships with others. It’s what makes us stronger and gives us something to fight for. They don’t have to be romantic relationships. They can be all kinds of ones that we hold dear to our hearts. Why do you think the Resistance is still standing?”

The man nods. “That’s an excellent point, Commander. I was too focused on the Resistance and being a good soldier to think of anything in that regard but it can be quite stressful going at it alone.”

“I know what you mean. It’s hard to do things alone but once you find the right person, you feel unstoppable.”

Dani means every word. Without Grace, Dani doesn’t believe she would have been able to do what she has done. In a way, the whole Resistance was built not just for humanity, but for Grace as well. It was Grace who kept her going all this time.

“Do _you_ feel unstoppable, Commander?”

“Yes, I do. I have multiple Resistance bases supporting me and people who are so close I consider family who I know will always be there for me.”

“Do you ever think of finding your own love one day?”

 _I already have it_ …

“Of course,” Dani’s answer is casual. “Do you?”

“Yes,” he nods with a soft smile. “As long as the woman will be willing.”

“I’m sure she will, Major. Just let her know and I’m sure she’ll be happy to pursue something with you. You’re a hard-working, loyal, and protective man so anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, yes,” Dani nods, standing from her desk. “I do.” The woman turns and steps over to her filing cabinet where she puts away several documents she has finalised. “But remember that the Resistance is the priority and that we can’t let out relationships get in the way. We have to-“

The wind is nearly knocked out of the Commander when the Major is suddenly standing in front of her when she spins around - far too close for Dani’s liking.

“Major, what are you doing?” Dani probes, her eyes wide and wary.

“I’m sorry, Commander, but I have to be honest with you. You’re such an amazing woman and I admire you so much. You have lead us into many victories and I know you will continue to lead us into many more. I wasn’t sure what your thoughts were on relationships within the Resistance but it’s such a relief to know that you’re open to them. I can’t hold back how I feel any longer. Commander, I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the Resistance and I love working with you but it’s not enough for me. I want more.”

Major Stilton places his hands on Dani’s hips, drawing her closer to him.

“Major, I-”

“I know this is a lot to take in but I promise to look after you and care for you. I won’t undermine your command in any way but I WILL take care of you. You’re a very special woman and I hope that you’ll see me more than just a Major. I see how you look at me. I know something is there.”

"What? No, I think you're making assumptions."

"No, I don't think I am. I know how people look at me around the base and I know I have more looks than the average guy but I don't want any of them. I want you."

Dani feels like she is going to faint. Being in such close proximity to a man makes her nervous, especially when he is looking at her with rather hungry yet desperate eyes. Besides, his pompous assumptions aren't helping the situation either.

“Micheal, I-”

“Oh, Dani…” The man grabs Dani at the base of her neck, gently sliding around to her cheek as he flushes his body against hers. “It feels good to hear you say my name like that. God, you’re beautiful…”

“I don’t-”

Before Dani can protest further, the man leans down and captures Dani’s lips with his own. Shock and disgust radiate throughout Dani and, like a reflex, the woman steps back and slaps her hand across his face, startling him immediately.

“NO!”

Dani hears a loud scream, causing her to snap her head to the entrance of her door where she sees Grace standing in the doorframe, her hands bunched into fists that turn her knuckles white, and her eyes now a glowing red. As soon as Dani registers Grace, she knows the Major is going to suffer the blonde’s wrath. 

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!”

“Grace!” Dani pleads but it’s too late.

Grace surges forward, grabs the man, and throws him against the wall.

“Fuck!” He hisses but Grace doesn’t stop.

She marches over, yanks the lapels of his shirt, forces him to his feet, and punches him square in the jaw.

“Grace Harper!” Dani scolds.

Grace doesn’t listen. She can’t. She can’t even hear anything right now other than her rage and before she knows it, Grace and the Major are in a full-on fistfight but Grace overpowers him by far since anger fills her veins like blood and all she can see is red. It’s not until Dani physically gets in between the pair and slaps Grace across her cheek.

“GRACE HARPER!” She bellows and the action disarms the taller woman. “Stop this immediately! Major Stilton, go to the Med bay immediately. Harper, you stay here.”

The man rubs his aching jaw and careful side-steps Grace who is glaring at him the entire time, reading to smash is head against the wall as he leaves and it takes everything in her not to.

“What the Hell was that?” Dani asks in the form of a shout.

“Me?” Grace chokes, spinning around to look at the shorter woman. “Dani, you were kissing another man!”

“He kissed ME, Grace! You saw me slap him, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore, Dani.”

Dani’s heart sinks by the words and even more by the sound of Grace's desolate tone. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve been really close with him and now he’s got what he wants.”

“What?” Dani gasps. “Grace, no. That’s not it at all!”

“Sure,” she huffs, the hurt more than apparent in her eyes and voice and it breaks Dani’s heart.

“Puppy,” Dani reaches out to take Grace’s hand but the blonde is quick to snatch it away.

“Don’t. Fucking don’t, Dani.” Grace turns on her heel and leave’s Dani’s office and Dani can physically feel her heart crack in half.

Never has she ever seen Grace react like that. Never has she seen so much hurt and anger in her eyes and Dani blames herself and now, only one question runs through her mind - _how the fuck am I going to fix this?_

~

A week. A fucking week it’s been since the Major Stilton incident and a week since Grace last spoke to Dani. Dani has tried so hard to connect with Grace but the blonde has been avoiding her as if she were the plague and it destroys the Commander. Dani has turned to Sarah and asked for advice but the best Sarah could give was, “just give her space and time”. Dani had a feeling that would be her answer but part of her was hoping it would be something more productive and instant. She hates this. She NEEDS to be with Grace. Dani isn’t the same without her blonde warrior by her side. The couple don’t fight a lot but when they do, it kills both of them, striking them to their core and they aren’t as productive as they usually are and they can’t focus properly either. They need to be together. It’s what makes them strong and sadly, Dani feels a fracture in their relationship and she hopes to God that it isn’t permanent. Surely, Grace MUST know the truth. Dani hopes but then again, Grace has never been this mad at Dani before. A week without talking is taking its toll and it speaks volumes.

The hardest part of all is sleeping alone. Tossing and turning, Dani can’t get to sleep until the early hours of the morning, meaning she only gets half the amount of sleep she needs and that’s not good for anyone. The Commander needs to be performing at an optimal level. She needs to think quickly. She needs to make large-scale decisions with a clear mind. She needs to execute orders efficiently. She needs to be the one people turn to for honest answers. All of these things weigh down on her and she never felt that pressure as soon as Grace was hers romantically but unfortunately, it feels like Dani is back to where she was before without Grace - a single woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She needs Grace to help support her because she can’t do this anymore and the past week as drained the Commander significantly.

“Hey, Ramos,” Sarah clicks her fingers, snapping Dani's attention awake.

“Huh? Yeah? What? What's going on?” Dani blinks rapidly, looking around the mess hall to finally land her eyes on Sarah.

“Seriously, woman, you need to get it together! Eat your dinner.”

Dani looks down at her processed chicken and vegetables. The food may not look appetising but it doesn't taste completely awful and it gives the soldiers the nutrients they need. Nobody has gotten sick or died from it yet.

“I can’t,” she sighs defeatedly, looking around and seeing her fellow soldiers eat and talk amongst themselves, all except for Grace that is. “I’ve been doing what you said but she hasn’t come to me. She’s still hurting, Sarah, I know she is. She wouldn’t be avoiding me like this if she was okay. I have to make things right but I don’t want to push her away.”

“Well, kid, you can’t have the best of both worlds. If you want her back, go and talk to her. We both know that Grace is stubborn, especially when she’s angry.”

“I felt like I betrayed her.”

“Dani, you didn’t kiss that guy, he kissed you.”

“I know but to Grace, we still kissed. I know I’d be upset if I saw someone else kissing Grace.”

“Then go and talk to her. It’s been a week so I’m sure she would have calmed down a little since then.”

“And if she hasn’t?”

Sarah chuckles. “Trust me, kid, she would have and you know as well as I do that Grace can’t stay mad at you. You’re her weakness. Only you can turn a human-eating lion into a soft, cuddly puppy.”

Sarah is right. Dani knows she is Grace’s weakness but she doesn’t want to push the blonde but in saying that, she can’t stand this any longer. She needs her woman back.

“Have mine,” Dani pushes her dinner to Sarah and before Sarah can say anything, Dani is gone.

“Go get her, tiger…”

~

Training has been tough. Tougher than usual but that’s because Grace is more exhausted these days. Not having much sleep, not eating efficiently, and not focusing will do that to a person. Grace tries not to let her mind ponder back to what happened a week ago, she really does, but it’s what she sees every time she closes her eyes. Dani’s lips locked with another man still makes Grace’s skin crawl. When it happened, Grace was still so furious she went straight into the gym and boxed for hours on end until her knuckles were hurting. Sammy told her that she had to take a break before she injured herself but Grace didn’t care. Someone had just kissed the love of her life and that was NOT okay.

Grace isn’t proud that she pushed Dani away but she needed time to think and clear her head. Now, it’s been a week and Grace feels at a loss. She’s still angry but she’s also in so much pain. What happened between Dani and Major Stilton has made Grace doubt their relationship. Yes, Dani slapped the man but they still kissed. He held her close and he gave her everything in that kiss. Grace wishes she wasn’t so insecure but seeing someone else kiss your love doesn’t just go away that easily, especially when you live in a future as unpredictable as this one.

Turning on the shower, Grace strips herself nude and steps in. The cool water is heaven against Grace’s firey skin, collecting the sweat and dirt gathered from the laborious day. This past week, Grace has pushed herself immensely and it’s caught up with her. The soldier is exhausted but yet she still finds it difficult to sleep at night. Grace wishes for some form of peace but only to no avail. It’s painful and exhausting but she couldn’t find it in herself to approach Dani. It’s gotten to the point where Grace isn’t sure what to do. Yes, she stormed out of Dani’s office and rejected her every time she tried to engage with the woman but what now?

Grace rakes her hands through her hair, getting every strand wet but she freezes when she feels a pair of arms slip around her and a naked body press against her with a head resting between her shoulder blades. It's times like these where Grace is so thankful for her own personal shower. Her heart immediately spikes and she has to swallow and take a steady breath to ground herself. They stay standing like this for a few moments before Dani speaks.

“I’m sorry, puppy…” Dani’s voice is soft and it immediately weakens the blonde. “Please believe me when I say that he kissed me first and that I didn’t want it. I pushed him away and that’s when you stepped in. I know you're upset but it's important that you know that you’re the only one for me, _mi amor_ \- I promise. I love YOU and only YOU.”

Dani presses a kiss on Grace’s back, erupting butterflies in the blonde’s stomach. There has always been something about Dani’s kisses that have that effect on Grace. They’re so soft yet so powerful. They’re full of love and passion. Nothing beats Dani’s kisses. Grace would happily spend the day kissing and being kissed by the woman.

“Talk to me, baby,” Dani pleas, rubbing small circles across the blonde’s unyielding abs.

“It hurt,” says Grace finally. “Seeing someone else kiss you… it broke my heart. The thought of you being with someone else… not loving me... Life wouldn't be worth living.”

Dani bites her tongue. She can’t afford to cry right now. This is about Grace.

“It killed me, Dani. I just got so angry… I couldn’t stop myself. I… can’t have you leave me. You’re my life and if I lost you to someone else…” Grace bites her lip because she can't cry right now - she's done that enough already.

“Puppy…” Dani tightens her arms around the younger woman. “That’s never going to happen, okay? I pushed him away and he didn’t get away with what happened. He got punished not just by you but by me as well. I demoted him and sent him back to Ohio. Nobody is going to take me from you, baby. I love you and you’re the only one for me.”

“Did you like him kissing you?”

“What?” Dani frowns. “No. I hated it. I only like YOU kissing me, _mi amor_.”

Grace nods. “I’m sorry that I got so angry and I’m sorry that I cut you off. I was just so angry and upset and I needed time to think.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. I understand. I probably would have done the same. You and I both know that I don’t react well when it comes to things like this.”

Grace breathes a laugh at the truth. Dani is a wild animal when anyone tries to flirt with Grace or the like. She swears Dani was on the cusp of killing Sammy when she tried to kiss her that night.

“Turn around, _bebé_.”

Grace shakes her head because she knows as soon as she turns around and sees Dani’s naked perfection, she’ll crumble and she wants to remain strong. Resisting Dani has always been hard for Grace and resisting a _naked_ Dani is impossible and Grace personally believes it’s a low blow for Dani to approach her like this - naked and wet.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Dani repeats. “Turn around.”

Grace sighs and prepares herself for the sight ahead but she will never get over just how beautiful and perfect Dani looks naked as her caramel skin glistens under the water and as soon as Grace sees it, she’s weak.

“You don’t play fair, Dani,” Grace breathes. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing, baby?” Dani slides her hands up and down Grace’s back as she plants gentle kisses along her chest and collarbone.

Grace’s eyes immediately fall heavy by her pecks. Dani’s lips always feel so good on her skin.

“I hate being away from you, Grace. It kills me not being with you and it kills me knowing that you’re upset. I’m sorry that I hurt you, baby. I didn’t want it and I felt so guilty as soon as he did it. I’m not interested in him in any way and I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Dani, so there’s no need for you to apologise or feel guilty. None of it was your fault.”

“I know but I’m still sorry. You’re hurt and I can’t have my baby hurt.”

Grace stifles a whimper when she hears the sweet title that erupts butterflies in her stomach.

“You know I love you, right?” Dani questions, reaching up to cup Grace’s face, her brown eyes meeting blue ones.

“Yes,” she nods. “It tore me apart seeing you with him…”

“It’s never going to happen again, baby - I promise you. Only you can kiss me, make love to me, hold me, and love me.”

“I hope so.”

“It is. You’re my world, Grace. You always have been and you always will be. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dani flashes a tender smile then stands on her toes to kiss her girlfriend who accepts it lovingly. The blonde’s long and protective arms coil around the smaller woman, pressing their bodies together.

“You’re mine, Dani,” whispers Grace, a slither of possessiveness in her tone. “I’ll kill anyone who comes near you.”

“I know you will, _mi amor_.”

“The thought of anyone doing anything…” Grace shakes her head, feeling her stomach flip. “I… I can’t…”

“I can’t either.”

Dani draws Grace back in for another kiss, reaching up to slip her hands into Grace’s wet hair. She reaches up further, causing Grace to pick the woman up and hold her, her body suspended in the air, which Dani loves. Dani has always loved Grace's height. Part of Dani blocks out the fact that she’s the Commander of the Human Resistance and pretends she’s in one of those sappy romance films she used to watch before Judgement Day.

“Grace…” Dani breathes when the blonde begins pecking her neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Dani. So help me, God, you are. Do you have any idea how lucky I am to have you?”

Dani nearly whimpers at the words because what in the world did she do to deserve someone as perfect as Grace?

“Puppy,” Dani utters. “Please…”

Grace kisses Dani’s mouth hungrily, picking the woman up properly, prompting Dani to wrap her legs around the blonde’s powerful waist.

“Here?” Grace checks.

“Yes, then again in my bed tonight.”

Grace growls into Dani’s mouth as she kisses her harder, causing Dani to moan and tighten her legs around the soldier and Grace is now EXTREMELY thankful that she has her own personal shower.


	2. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on in the Resistance, Dani feels things beginning to tear apart, causing her to make a decision that leaves Grace in shambles...

It's moments like these where Dani doesn't believe that she's a good Commander. Getting overwhelmed with everything isn't how she is going to win this war against merciless AI. Unfortunately, it’s one of those times where the list of things that are going wrong are starting to become endless - the food is beginning to run short, the water purifier is down, weapons are starting to break, soldiers are getting sick and/or dying, medicine is depleting, the power is faulting, there are constant ambushes by Legion, and there have been many civilians that are in need of desperate care and the Resistance base is struggling to sustain them all. Those are just a few things that are going wrong and it’s all getting a bit much for Dani. She’s already had two breakdowns this week and she can’t afford to have another. She has her fittest soldiers working as hard as they can to fix the situations but it’s proving difficult.

Dani wishes that was the worst of what she’s having to deal with. She and Grace have been fighting. A lot. They get frustrated easily, they argue and question each other’s authority, they rarely see eye-to-eye anymore, and they bicker about trivial matters, and the worst part is that they hardly get time personal together. The Resistance is demanding so much of them both when they DO have the time, they’re exhausted and they end up falling asleep as soon as they get to bed. Dani knows it’s the stress and pressure and it’s getting to the both of them and it’s only getting worse and it will continue to get worse unless Dani does something about it.

“Dani?”

Dani is startled by a knock on her door.

“Come in,”

Grace walks into the woman’s office, seeing stacks and stacks of paperwork encasing her.

“Holy shit, can you breathe in all of that?”

“I’m starting to wish I couldn’t…”

Grace looks at her girlfriend sympathetically and closes the door behind her.

“When was the last time you had a break?”

“What time is it?”

“Nearly three in the afternoon.”

“Umm…”

Grace tuts. “Dani, you can’t do that to yourself. You need to rest for a bit. It’s important.”

“Grace, you can see that I am literally buried in paperwork here. Things have been going to shit lately and I can’t waste time.”

“Looking after yourself isn’t wasting time. You’re no good to anyone if you’re too exhausted to hold a pen. Come on,” Grace walks over to the woman, removes the pen from her hand, and pulls her up.

“Grace,” Dani protests.

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Come with me.” Grace leads Dani out of her office and into her bedroom where Grace sits on the edge of the bed and pats the space between her legs. “Sit.”

Dani is hesitant but obliges. “Grace, I really can’t… Oh…” Dani’s eyes close when Grace begins working her fingers along Dani’s shoulders, which have been aching all day.

“You’re hunching too much and you’re too tense.”

“Being the leader of the Resistance will do that to you.”

Grace lets out an unimpressed sigh but continues her ministrations to Dani’s sore shoulders and Dani relishes in the touch.

“Why don’t you have a quick power-nap?” Grace suggests.

“No, Grace. I don’t have the time.”

“Dani-”

“No, Grace!” She snaps. “Respect what I say!”

“I’m trying to look after you since you’re clearly not doing it yourself!”

“I’m a grown woman and it’s like you can talk, Miss Staying Up Until Midnight To Finish Her Reports!”

“That’s different.”

“No, it’s not. Stop being a hypocrite.”

“Only when you stop being stubborn.”

Dani sighs with an eye roll. She can’t do this with Grace any longer. She was hoping things would be different today but they’re not. They keep snapping at each other and it’s totally uncalled for.

“Grace,” Dani puts her hand on one of Grace’s, stopping her movements.

“What?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“What about?”

Dani stands and turns to the woman. “Look… Things around the base have been extremely stressful lately and it’s taking its toll on us. Before I go on, I need you to know that I love you with all of my heart and you mean the world to me.”

“Are… Are you breaking up with me?” Grace frowns.

“No, no, no, no,” Dani shakes her head. “No, of course not.”

“Thank God,” Grace chuckles. “You scared me there.”

“No, I’m not breaking up with you, puppy. But… I… I do think that… we might need a little… break.”

Dani hates herself for saying the words and she expects Grace to laugh but she just stares at the woman. She stares at her for what feels like hours until she speaks.

“A what?”

“A break,” Dani repeats softly.

“What do you mean a break? What even is that?”

Dani sometimes forgets that Grace doesn’t know terms that still come naturally to Dani, which makes this even harder for the brunette.

“A break is just a small separation between two people. It’s not a break-up - it’s just where two people take some time apart from each other and their relationship so they can reassess things or get things back in order before they continue seeing that person. People take breaks for many, many reasons but they’re good for those who still want to be with someone but just need to sort their own life out instead of risking fracturing their relationship with that person.”

“So you… want a break? From me?”

“Not from you, but-”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, I-”

“Did I upset you? Have I hurt you? Am I not doing something right?” Grace’s tone and expression is the epitome of worry and it crushes Dani.

“No, no, no, puppy. No, no.” Dani sits on Grace’s lap and pecks her softly.

“What is it? Tell me and I’ll fix it.”

“Oh, Grace… I wish you could.”

“I can, Dani. Tell me and I’ll do it. You know I will.”

“I know…” She nods solemnly. “I know you will.”

“What is it?”

Dani takes a quick moment to bite back her tears. “I just need time to get things together within the Resistance. So much is going wrong and I can’t keep up with it all and it’s not fair on you. I’ve been snapping a lot, I’m cranky, we barely have any time together and when we do, I take a lot of my stress and frustration out on you and you don’t deserve that.”

“Dani, it’s okay - I know you’re stressed and overwhelmed.”

“No, it’s not okay, puppy. I can’t be doing that to you or to anyone. I need to get that under control.”

“Then let me help you. We can work through it - promise.” Grace’s eyes are so hopeful they make Dani want to cry. "I'm sorry how I've been snapping at you, too, and not keeping things in check but I'll try harder."

“Oh, Grace…” Dani raises her hand to stroke the woman’s face. “You’re so kind and patient… You really are the best woman anyone could ever ask for. I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you.”

“It’s okay, Dani. We can fix it. We’ll find a way to take the stress off of us.”

“If there was a way, we would have found it already. I… I really do believe taking a break will be good for us. We’re both stressed and worn out and it’s not good.”

“No,” Grace shakes her head adamantly. “No, I don’t want to take a break, Dani. I’m not leaving you.”

“You’re not leaving me, Grace. If we lived in a more relaxed time, we wouldn’t need to take a break but we don’t. I don’t want to take a break either but we’re at each other’s throats all the time and it’s not good for our relationship. We’re damaging it and I need to put my foot down and unfortunately, that means we need to take a break to cool off, unwind, and come back when we’ve both got things under control because right now, we don’t and it’s toxic to our relationship and I don’t want that for us.”

Dani can see the pain in Grace’s eyes but she knows deep down the blonde understands.

“I’m not happy about this, Dani. I’m really not.”

“I know. I’m not either but it’s what’s best for us in the long run.” Dani kisses Grace’s hands.

“How long will this “break” last?” Grace says the word with venom.

“I don’t know. It may last for a few days or it may last for a few weeks - however long it takes for us to sort things out within the Resistance and get back a handle on things.”

Grace’s anger bubbles up inside her and immediately, she puts the blame onto herself.

“If only I had been more understanding and patient towards you…”

“What? No, Grace,” Dani reaches up and cups the woman’s cheeks but Grace’s eyes fall to her feet. “Grace, look at me,” Grace obeys. “You’ve been working so hard and have been doing all you can. You have a big responsibility on your shoulders, too, and you’re one of the best fighters in the Resistance who has been working her ass off at the base to take care of the civilians and train the recruits. You’ve been working so hard, puppy. This is what stress does, which is why we need a break before we rip each other’s heads off.”

Grace closes her eyes briefly before taking Dani’s hands and kissing them. “I’m sorry, Dani.”

“Don’t be, puppy. Don’t be. I know it may not seem like it but this will help our relationship. You need to trust me on that one.”

As much as it pains Grace, she nods. “Do I still get to talk to you? Spend time with you? Sleep in the same bed as you?”

“The lesser the better, baby.”

Clenching her jaw, the blonde nods. “Okay then. Well… that’s that then.”

Dani can see the hurt in Grace’s eyes and it feels like she’s been stabbed in the heart when Grace gently pushes Dani off her lap and stands.

“I’ve got to return to training then oversee the Lieutenant’s weapon examinations then write up their reports.”

“Okay. Be safe, puppy.”

“I will. You be safe, too.”

“I will.”

Grace nods then leans in to give Dani a quick peck before she exits. Dani slumps on the bed and sighs into her hands when she rubs her eyes. Out of all the things Dani has had to do in her life, that was hands down the hardest and she knows the time apart from Grace is going to be even harder.

~

A week later and things still aren’t getting much better within the Resistance but on the plus side, they’re not getting worse. Things are just extremely slow but Dani can’t afford that. She needs everyone and everything working at an optimal level or else this war is going to drag on forever.

“Hey, kid,” Sarah walks into Dani’s office. “I brought you some lunch since you can’t bother to bring your sorry ass into the mess hall to eat.” Sarah places the sandwiches and drinks on the woman’s desk.

“Oh, thanks, Sarah. I lost track of time again.” Dani puts her pen down and opens her lunch, eating it hastily.

“You should take a break, kid - you’ll run yourself into an early grave at this rate.” Sarah puts her feet on Dani’s desk, delving into her potato chips.

“I’m starting to think that’s not the worst idea in the world…”

“Don’t let Grace hear you say that.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t.”

“How’re things going between you two anyway? Still on that break?”

“Yeah, it’s been tough without her but it’s actually been good, too, without that sounding completely awful. We’re not straining our relationship by arguing and bickering all of the time. I know she may not think it but being on this break is doing us a favour and will help our relationship in the long-run.”

“Yeah, tell her that…”

Dani’s brows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean she’s not doing as well as you. I swear she was ready to rip my head off yesterday with that look in her eye.”

Dani’s heart cracks. “What’s she like?”

“Snappy and impatient. She’s a lot harder on the cadets and she’s really tense. I don’t think you’d recognise her if you saw her.”

“We haven’t broken up, Sarah. We still see each other every now and then to check-in.”

“Well, she’s obviously lying to you since she’s ready to kill me every time I open my mouth.”

Dani rubs her eyes exhaustedly. “I need to give her a mission briefing after lunch. Where is she now?”

“Where do you think she is when she needs to blow off steam?”

~

“Grace? Grace? Grace!”

“What the…?” Grace turns around when a boxing glove hits the back of her head. “Sammy, what’d you do that for?”

“Because you’re about to rip that bag open if you don’t stop,” Sammy walks over and picks up the glove she threw at her best friend.

“That’s the general idea…”

“Okay, stop,” Sammy yanks Grace’s hand and removes her boxing gloves.

“Sammy!”

“I don’t want to hear it! You’re angry and it’s pissing me off and I swear to God if you break my boxing bag, there will be Hell to pay.”

“ _Your_ boxing bag, is it?”

“Yes, mine. Everyone on this base knows that if they want to claim it, they have to beat me in a full-on one-on-one match.”

“God help them.”

“Exactly.” Sammy tears off Grace’s boxing gloves and grabs her arm. “Now, sit down and talk to me.”

Grace is forced onto the bench where her canteen is shoved into her face. “Someone’s bossy.”

“Someone’s temper is getting the better of them. Spill.”

Grace purses her lips then takes a drink. “It’s Dani.”

“What about her?”

“This break is killing me, Sammy.”

“She’s doing it because she loves you, Gracie. You told me that you were fighting a lot anyway.”

“We were but that doesn’t mean I wanted a break!”

“Look, I know it’s hard but would you rather be having time apart and cooling off and focusing on getting through this muck or would you be constantly arguing with Dani and putting a strain on your relationship?”

“I appreciate what you’re saying and of course, I wouldn’t be wanting the latter but we’ve fought and argued before so why should this be any different?”

“It’s not just because of the fighting, Grace. Dani has a lot on her plate right now and she needs to sort that out. The Resistance needs her now more than ever and it needs you, too.”

“I just really didn’t see the need for a break. Dani and I would have worked through it as we work through everything.”

“I know you would have but this is what she needs right now. Do you not think she loves you enough to stay with you?”

“No, it’s not that. I know she loves me but I wish we could have sorted this out because being without her is draining me more and more each day. I miss her like crazy.”

“I would be very surprised if you didn’t.”

“There you are,” Dani’s voice pulls the pair out of their conversation.

“Dani,” Grace springs to her feet.

“Commander,” Sammy salutes.

“At ease, soldier. Grace, I have a new assignment for you.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to help Doctor Byford distribute the medical supplies to the newcomers.”

“Distribute medical supplies?” She frowns. “With all due respect, Dani, I should be out on field missions getting what we need. MacMillian said there was a place not too far from here that is said to have some supplies and materials we need. I need to be doing those kinds of missions.”

“Don’t question my authority, Grace, you’re needed with Doctor Byford.”

“I’m not questioning your authority, Dani, I’m simply stating a fact. You know that I’m a good and resourceful soldier and I can execute these missions efficiently. We need to be going out more and doing them.”

“Have you forgotten about how Legion are everywhere and just going out and coming back isn’t as simple as you’ve put it?”

“Of course not! I’m saying that I need to be going outside of the base more!”

“Grace!” She snaps. “You WILL help Doctor Byford! That’s an order, Officer Harper!”

Dani holds a firm gaze as does Grace who clenches her jaw and watches the woman leave.

“Get your things ready for departure first thing tomorrow morning,” Grace orders, packing away her gym bag.

“What? Why?” Sammy questions.

“We’re going on a mission.”

“Grace, you’re an Officer - you can’t carry out your own field missions. Only Sergeants and above can do that. Everything else has to be given by or approved by the Commander.”

“Yeah, well, the Commander isn’t listening to me and everyone will do what she says.”

“Oh, I see, you want to die.”

“We’re not going to die,” she scoffs.

“I’m not talking about dying on a mission - I’m talking about dying at the hands of your girlfriend. The minute you go against her command, you’re asking for it. You will have more mercy with a Rev-8 than with a pissed off Commander Ramos. Trust me, I know.”

“Sammy, you don’t have to worry, okay? I’m going to take full responsibility.”

“So what are you going to do?” Sammy follows Grace through the gym towards the exit.

“I’m not going to sit around here with my tail between my legs. We need to be getting out there and pulling ourselves out of this mess. These pitiful missions we’re going on aren’t helping us, they’re just keeping us above water when we need to be getting way above it. We need more supplies and we need them fast. We need to stretch beyond our usual supply runs and, yes, that _does_ mean going into territory that is thicker with Legion but we can’t let them override us any longer.”

“Okay, that sounds like a great plan and all but how are you going to leave the base without the Commander knowing about it?”

“That’s where the Sarge comes into it. I’ll draw up plans tonight and give them to her. She’ll be on board.”

“How do you know?”

“Because, even though she’s never said it aloud, she doesn’t agree with Dani’s tactics at the moment and wants to get out there just like I do.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure. It’ll be the best thing we’ve done for the Resistance in a while.” Grace taps Sammy’s shoulder as they leave the building. “I’ll see you at six sharp tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, Officer Harper!” Sammy salutes.

Grace chuckles. “That’s what I like to hear!”

~

“Where is she? Where the fuck is she?” Dani orders, pushing her way into the hospital.

Being interrupted by emergency sirens wasn’t how Grace wanted to tell Dani she has returned from her mission - a mission that went well to begin with but went south really, REALLY quickly causing Grace to risk her life yet again for her fellow soldiers and the haul they brought back to the Resistance base.

“Byford!” Dani screeches. “Where is Harper?”

“S, s, she’s just in the ER, Commander.” The doctor steps back a fraction, rather frightened by the woman’s furious gaze.

“Is she alive?”

“Yes, ma’am. We’ve just got her stable.”

“Good. I’m going to kill her.”

“No, no, no,” Byford jumps in front of the Commander, already fearing for her life executing the act. “No, she needs to go into surgery. She has internal bleeding and fragments all throughout her body that need to be removed. She’s being moved to the operating theatre right now. Speaking of which, I really need to go and prep.”

“Where is Sergeant MacMillian?”

“She’s fine. She’s just getting a look over by one of the nurses. She was taken to the C wing for her exam.”

“Okay. Thank you. You tell me immediately when Officer Harper is out of surgery.”

“Yes, ma’am. Of course, ma’am.”

“Good.”

Spinning on her heel with force, Dani marches to the C wing of the hospital where she finds MacMillian sitting on a bed getting her cuts sterilised and bandaged.

“Ava MacMillian!”

Both MacMillian and the nurse jump at the Commander’s tone.

“Leave us,” Dani orders and the nurse darts out of the room without question. “What the fuck happened out there? And talk fast because I am two seconds away from tearing open your wounds again and pouring pure alcohol on them!”

“It was Legion, ma’am! Officer Harper suggested we travel further north to where we found Legion who were hoarding supplies that we desperately needed. Harper called it and suggested that we take them down and we did until more showed up and we were outnumbered within minutes. Harper managed to secure the majority of the cargo but she found herself in an explosion whilst taking out a bunch of Revs. We just managed to get her onto the plane and leave before more of Legion showed up.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Dani shouts. “Are you telling me that Harper nearly DIED?”

“I don’t know, ma’am, but she’s extremely lucky to come out of it as well as she did.”

“She has fucking internal bleeding, Ava! If that’s luck I sure as shit don’t want to be unlucky!”

Dani’s rage consumes her like a wildfire consumes a forest. She’s ropable and MacMillian knows better than to call her out on it.

“Commander, I know what Officer Harper did was reckless but the haul we got back was extraordinary. We’ve doubled our rations and we have so much food that can last the whole base a few more months. We didn’t get everything so I’m organising a team to collect the rest. I know you don’t want to hear this but Officer Harper was right - travelling out further was what we needed to get us back on our feet and it’s what we need to keep doing. I know you’re worried about Legion but with takes like this, we’ll get out of this trouble we’re in, in no time. Just a few more big runs. We need to push Legion back so we can get what we need because right now, they’re closing in on us and we can’t afford that. I appreciate you helping the civilians and getting us to care for them and secure the base but we need to go out and get supplies or else things will only get worse.”

Putting her hands on her hips, Dani takes several deep breaths as she processes the woman's words.

“All right,” she nods. “Fine. Send out a team straight away and keep looking for more resources but DON’T get greedy. Get what you can but do NOT risk anyone’s lives. Why do you think I’ve cut back on field missions lately? We can’t risk any more losses.”

“I agree, ma’am.”

“Good. Well done for getting more supplies. I saw the soldiers unpacking it when I made my way over here and it was impressive. All I ask is that you don’t let Officer Harper get herself in the thick of a fight where she nearly blows herself up. She’s one of the best fighters we have and none of us can afford to lose her.”

“Of course, Commander. Although I can’t control what she does, I’ll try my utmost to keep her out of harm’s way. She was under my command so I’m quite angry at myself for letting her get so injured. That should have been me.”

“It shouldn’t have been either of you. I don’t want any of you getting rushed into the ER. You’re all too important to me and you’re all invaluable to this Resistance and to me. You all mean a lot to me and even though I get angry, I care about you and I hate seeing any of you get hurt.”

The soldier sports a gentle smile. “I know you do, ma’am, which is why it’s such an honour to serve under you. You are pragmatic, logical, and intelligent but your care and compassion for us soldiers are outstanding and we feel it. Why do you think we’re all so loyal to you? You care about us, Commander, and in a world like this, we need to be cared for. I remember when you found me not too long after Judgement Day. You saved me from a Rev and you gave me the last of your food. I had just lost my family and you cleaned me up, gave me food and a bed, and moulded me into the woman I am today. You gave me hope and a purpose and it was all because you cared about me and you have done that to every one of these soldiers and we all owe you so much so when it comes to laying down our lives for you, we would all do it gladly.”

The woman’s words completely disarm Dani and she can feel all of the anger inside her dissipate.

“Thank you, Ava. That… that’s really sweet of you and I appreciate your every word.” Dani reaches out and places her hand on the woman’s shoulder, rubbing it gently. “I apologise for my outburst.”

“No apology needed, Commander. I understand.” MacMillian pats Dani’s hand with a comforting grin, which Dani reciprocates.

“I’ll call the nurse back in. When she’s done, I want you and your team to take the rest of the afternoon off and rest. That’s an order.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Patting MacMillian’s shoulder, Dani leaves the room, signalling the nurse to return, then proceeds to walk back to the ER uttering, “Let’s see what Officer Harper has to say for herself…”

~

Grace jolts when she sees her girlfriend standing over her looking like she’s ready to rip her limbs off and rearrange them in all the wrong places.

“I can explain,” the words are gone before Grace can stop them.

“You fucking better, Grace Harper, or else you’re not coming back to my bed for a good month - break or not.”

Grace rubs her eyes, feeling her arms ache when she lifts them. She knew she would be sore once she woke up.

“We were out looking for supplies when I told MacMillian that we should push north. We knew it was dangerous but we also knew there were more supplies further out so we went and we found so much. We started loading up when Legion attacked. We couldn’t get all of it but we got quite a lot. A bunch of Rev-7’s were coming and I was holding them off while the rest of the team finished loading up and boarded. But by the time we were ready to go, the Revs were too close for us to take off so I threw a pulse grenade at them but it ricocheted and I got caught in the explosion but only just. It knocked me out for a bit and when I woke up, I was on the plane with my team. I was drifting in and out of consciousness the entire time until we got back here where I was put to sleep by Doctor Byford and now, I’m here talking to you.”

Dani shakes her head. “You’re a fucking idiot, Grace Harper, you know that? A right fucking moron. Do you have any fucking idea how scared I was?”

Grace hands her head, guilt and shame washing over her. “I’m sorry, Dani. I hate making you worry but we needed to-” 

“I know what we needed to do, Grace, I just didn’t want anyone dying because of it, which is what you nearly did in your little moment of heroism. How many times have I told you NOT to be stupid like that?”

“Dani, we all would have died if I didn’t do what I did!”

“That still doesn’t make you any less stupid!” She spits and Grace decides to back off.

She knows Dani is only saying this because she is hurt and was scared. She never truly means it. She knows what Grace did was brave and deserves so many medals (if they had medals to give) but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare her any less. Plus, Grace knows Dani will apologise for it later. One of the many good points about the brunette is that she realises when she’s wrong and apologises and makes amends, which makes Grace fall in love with her even more.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Grace reaches out and takes Dani’s hand, using it as an anchor to draw the woman closer to her. “I just want to get us out of this hole that we’re in because we can’t live like this for much longer and I really hate this fucking break.”

Dani lets out a gentle laugh. “You’re so fucking stubborn, you know that? Risking your life to end this break.”

“If that’s what it takes to bring you back to me, I’m more stubborn than a mule.”

“Oh, Grace…” Dani gently snakes her hand through Grace’s hair. “I never left you.”

“So our break’s over?”

“Yes, puppy - it’s over.”

“Where’s my kiss then?”

“You dork.” Dani falls forward and presses a bruising kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.


End file.
